El perdon
by I dont know I want to sleep
Summary: "Dime si es verdad... Me dijeron que te estas casando Tú no sabes lo que estoy sufriendo Esto te lo tengo que decir" Ser un idiota no es una novedad en mi pero esta vez fue diferente


Au. Moderno

Declame. Shingeki no Kyojin no es mío ni sus personajes lo son, le pertenecen a Isayama Hajime

Song-fic basado en la canción "El perdón" de Nicky Jam Ft Enrique Iglesias

Espero les guste, acepto críticas constructivas, sugerencias y ayuda para mejorar.

Canción en " " y subrayado

Ana K. espero te guste y si no… te aguantas XD ntc

* * *

El Perdón

 _Parecía ser un día normal, el tráfico y ruido inundaban toda la ciudad pero en sus calles un hombre joven de estatura media alta, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos verdes corría desesperadamente sin un rumbo aparente, trataba de evitar a los peatones o autos que se interpusieran en su camino sin mucho éxito pues chocaba con la gran mayoría pero no parecía importarle pues él seguía corriendo_

"Dime si es verdad... Me dijeron que te estas casando Tú no sabes lo que estoy sufriendo Esto te lo tengo que decir"

Me cuesta creer que esto esté pasando, soy un idiota con todas las letras pero aun así no creí… no quiero creerlo, no quiero aceptarlo, no quiero perderte para siempre aunque ya es tarde…

"Cuéntame Tu despedida para mí fue dura Será que te llevo a la luna Y yo no supe hacerlo así"

Siendo sinceros te perdí hace mucho solo que no quise verlo, aun podía verte cuando venias a la ciudad (si, porque te fuiste por mi culpa) y ahora… lo conociste a él y él te dio lo que yo te negué muchas veces.

"Te estaba buscando Por la calle gritando Eso me está matando oh no"

Todo termino cuando toda mi idiotez exploto, eso no era raro pero esta vez te lastime como nunca antes, siempre voy a recordar la forma en como me miraste con lágrimas en los ojos porque sí, Yo Eren Jaeger fui el único culpable y nunca me lo voy a perdonar.

"Te estaba buscando Por las calles gritando Como un loco tomando oh..."

El alcohol se volvió mi mejor amigo, lo se soy patético y cobarde…

"Es que yo sin ti Y tú sin mí Dime quién puede ser feliz Esto no me gusta Esto no me gusta

Es que yo sin ti Y tú sin mí Dime quién puede ser feliz Esto no me gusta Esto no me gusta"

Te conozco desde que éramos niños y se bien que ambos sabemos que no podemos ser felices si el otro no está en nuestra vida, ya antes estuvimos separados por otras circunstancias y fue muy duro, sabes que no miento

"Y yo sin ti No aguanto más Por eso vengo a decirte lo que siento Estoy sufriendo en la soledad"

Tengo que decirte todo lo que provocas en mi todo lo que no quería aceptar, sin ti me siento solo aunque este rodeado de personas.

"Y aunque tu padre no aprobó esta relación Yo sigo insistiendo a pedir perdón Lo único que importa está en tu corazón"

A tu familia a la cual conozco como si fuera mía ya no me quiere cerca de ti, Levi que pese a todo era un buen amigo me ignora, solo me hablo una vez desde el incidente de mi estupidez para amenazarme y darme la golpiza de mi vida la cual tengo bien merecida pero pese a todo… PERDÓNAME PORFAVOR

"Te estaba buscando Por la calle gritando Esto me está matando oh no

Te estaba buscando Por las calles gritando Como un loco tomando oh…"

Ya no soporto esto, este infierno que yo mismo me busque, tú solo querías protegerme pero mi maldito orgullo y machismo no lo podía ver ni entender, no lo quería aceptar, pues tú siempre has sido más fuerte que yo.

"Es que yo sin ti Y tu sin mi Dime quién puede ser feliz Esto no me gusta Esto no me gusta

Es que yo sin ti Y tu sin mi Dime quién puede ser feliz Esto no me gusta Esto no me gusta"

Bien dicen "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde", eso fue exactamente lo que me paso, no fue antes si no después de todo, que caí en cuenta de esos detalles que me molestaban de apariencia insignificante… son los que más extraño. Sin darme cuenta me volví dependiente de ti pero ya no estas.

"Yo te juré a ti este eterno amor Y ahora otro te da calor Cuando en las noches tienes frío oh oh"

Recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeños te acurrucabas en mi durante las tardes de invierno, solo cuando estábamos solos aceptaba tus gestos pues secretamente me gustaban… cuando te conocí estabas tan perdida, con el miedo marcado en todo tu rostro y tenías mucho frio, unos sujetos te perseguían y yo/nosotros los matamos porque intentaron matarnos y querían violarte también… después de eso esperamos a nuestros padres (que resulto ser que se conocían) pero tú no parabas de temblar, te veías tan frágil, tan indefensa fue en ese momento que te envolví en mi bufanda roja con la promesa de protegerte… esa bufanda que desde entonces siempre llevabas con tigo y ahora cuelga en mi cuello pues _**ese día**_ "me la devolviste".

"Yo sé que él te parece mejor Pero yo estoy en tu corazón Y por eso pido perdón"

Los días siguieron pasando desde que lo conociste a él, vi el cómo te enamoraba con pequeños detalles, me ponía tan furioso al verlos juntos de poco a poco te fuiste alejando fue por eso que cometí el gran error de herirte, ahora quieres olvidarme y crees que él te ayudara pero sé que sigo en tu corazón… o eso quiero pensar… Perdóname

"Es que yo sin ti Y tu sin mi Dime quién puede ser feliz Esto no me gusta Esto no me gusta

Es que yo sin ti Y tu sin mi Dime quién puede ser feliz Esto no me gusta oh yeah..."

Miro la hora sé que es tarde pero sigo corriendo para poder detener todo, ya estoy cerca, el corazón me late muy fuerte y no es por esta carrera, no sé qué are cuando llegue aun así estoy dispuesto a todo por recuperarte

Solo un poco más ya puedo ver el lugar…

"Dicen que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, pero...

Vale la pena luchar por lo que uno quiere

Y hacer el intento

(No quiero vivir así)

(No quiero que me dejes por favor)"

 _En las calles, cerca de un gran salón de lujo se ve al mismo hombre corriendo aún más rápido que antes, cuando de repente se abren las puertas_ _de par en par y Eren entra rápidamente recibe miradas de confusión y curiosidad de parte de las personas allí presentes no importándole eso el entra con paso veloz entre los invitados buscando a su pelinegra sin mucho existo, después de algunos minutos la logra ver pero a su lado esta otro hombre bien parecido vestido de esmoquin que la sujeta firmemente de la cintura…_

"(Y te pido perdón)"

Fin

* * *

¿Que les pareció?... jajaja

¿Me vas a matar Ana K.? 0:3 jajaja


End file.
